What Dreams Are Made Of
by DanielleandSydneysCraziness
Summary: One Shot! Bella's dreams come true when she gets accepted into the worlds famous music school. New friendships, maybe even new enemies? Having only her brother Jasper and his best friend to rely on, its determined to be an entertaining adventure. BxE


What Dreams Are Made Of

Written by Danielle

Story #1

Music has always been a large portion in my life. Ever since I was a little girl, I would sing everything and anything. Now I was getting my big break. The Music Academy of North Carolina. MANC is known for having their students getting famous.

Taking a deep breath, I summoned the courage to get out of my warm bed. Feeling the nest my hair as become I gathered it all on the top of my head into a messy bun, and headed down stairs. My older brother, Jasper, was sitting at the kitchen table, with his best friend Emmett. Both had been accepted to MANC two years ago.

Jasper had been so excited about getting in, I tried to hide my disappointment and jealousy as best as I could. I knew he felt bad about getting in before me, but it was both our dream. I tried to get over the jealousy as best as I could. It didn't take long.

"You look like shit." Emmett said with a mouth of cereal. Realizing that I looked a lot worse than I had first thought, I self-consciously ran a hand over my hair.

"Wow Emmett, you sure do know how to flatter a girl. Asshole." Grabbing a bowl and a spoon from the dish drain, I made my self a bowl of cereal and sat with the guys.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked. He always had a way of reading someone's emotions no matter how well you hid them, but I think Helen Keller could tell I was nervous. Staring at him with my face blank, until he threw his hands up in a surrendering type motion.

After mindless talk with the boys about nothing, I had to go get ready. Making my way up to the bathroom I stumped my toe.

"AH! Shit! Who the fuck put this step here? Mother fudger!"

"Watch out for the stairs, Bella!" Jasper yelled.

"Fuck you!"

Finally, I made it to the shower with out any other injury. Stripping my clothes off, I stepped into the scolding water. Standing up the water, I stood there and though of the events coming up.

As MANC tradition, new students must perform at lunch, on their first day. I was going to do a duet with Jasper. It was a pretty awesome song if I do say so myself. It took me like 3 days to write. It had to be perfect.

After deciding I had wasted enough time, I did my shower duties and got out.. I almost slipped when I stepped out of the shower, but thankfully caught myself on the sink. Urgh, life.

Having tried everything in my closet on last night, I had the perfect outfit. I pulled on a pair of yellow skinny jeans on, and a floral top.

Before putting on my Jimmy Choos ( I know what in the hell am I thinkng), I decided to do my hair. I scrunched my naturally curly hair, giving it a super curly, natural look. I put some foundation on, eyeliner, and mascara. I had chap-stick in my purse to put on, instead of lip gloss. Putting on my shoes, I grabbed my backpack and purse, and went to meet the guys down stairs.

"If you weren't my best friends little sister Bella." Emmett said jokingly. I think?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets go." Jasper said. Jasper and I went to his Honda, while Emmett went to his Jeep.

When I sat in the car, my nerves set in. Jasper must have noticed my sudden burst of freak-out-ness, cause he rubbed my head. He always does it to calm me down, and like always it works. Taking a deep breath, I nod to Jasper and he starts backing out of the drive way.

It doesn't take long to the school. Maybe 10 minutes. Worst 10 minutes of my life.

"You'll do fine Bells. You just as talented as the kids here, if not more. I believe in you. Emmett believes in you. Mom and dad believe in you. Hell the school must believe in you if you got accepted. So now all that's left is for you to believe in you." Jasper said rubbing my head. To nervous to speak I nodded my head.

I knew he was right, but I was still full of nerves. I had to make new friends, learn new things. But this is what I wanted. This is what I had to do to get it. I could do this. I'm Bella Fucking Swan.

"Lets go." I said smiling at him.

Jasper and Emmett decided that they would walk with me to get my schedule, and walk me to my first class. I had my first three classes, English, History, Civics, alone since they were sophomore classes, and Emmett and Jasper were Juniors. I did have junior math with Emmett though for my fouth. Then I had luckily had lunch with both of them. Then vocals, and my last class of the day is dancing. Fun.

"Here you go Bells. English with Mrs. Anderson." Staring into the empty class room I felt my heart in my stomach. I didn't want to go in. I'm sure what I'm so scared of, but I had to do suck it up and get it over with.

" Alright guys, I think I can handle it from here." After giving them both a hug, I went in and introduced myself to the teacher. She gave me the books I needed and told me to sit anywhere.

After about a minute or two people started filing in. They all looked pretty cool. One girl stood out. She was perky, and tiny. Like she sensed I was staring at her, she turned to look at me and smiled. She got up and walked to me.

"Hi. You must be Bella, Jasper's little sister. I'm Alice." She seemed really nice and up close she was way more beautiful.

"Hey. Do you know Jasper well?" I said trying to make conversation. I needed a friend.

"Yeah, we met on my first day last year. He showed me around, and we've been friend's ever since. So are you a singer or dancer?"

"Oh defiinitly a singer. I have the coordination of a toddler." She giggled. If only she knew. "What about you?"

"Well I started here singing, but I then learned my passion for dance. So pretty much both."

We started talking and she sat beside me. Just sitting here talking I knew we were going to be great friends.

We ended up having History together. Both classes flew by it felt like. Lunch was getting closer and closer. And I was getting nervous.

In Civics I met another friend, Tanya. She seemed really cool, and she was super smart. We talked about a lot of different stuff. It was fun. She offered to let me eat lunch with her and her friends. I declined saying I was eating lunch with my brother.

Saying good-bye to Tanya, I headed towards math. I noticed a wall that had all different pieces of art painted on it. I should have known with my coordination that I needed to pay attention to where I was walking.

I ran into someone. ON MY FIRST DAY. COME ON MAN. COME ON.

"I'm so sorry. I notice-"

"Just watch were the fuck your going" I looked up at his face. I had Jesus standing in front of me. He literally had GOLD FUCKING HAIR. His guys were like the purist shade of green. But I couldn't focos on his hottness because his words caught up with me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Why is it always the new kids that think they own the fucking world? New's flash you have got so much shit to prove."

"I want you to note that you are at least a 16 year old male. And you just said news flash. And I'm getting the feeling that you have some hositlity towards the new kdis. So, Imma just leave." And I did. Very fast. Homie cray cray.

Making it to math in one piece, I found Emmett sitting in the middle of the room. Walking towards him, I let the frustration of the jerk, show on my face.

"Woah, who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"I had Fruit Loops for breakfast."

"Smart ass." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him

"I accidently ran into this guy and he went ham on my ass." Emmett just thought this was hilourse. He was about to say something when he was intructped my new friend.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about hanging out with her."

"Edward, bro chill. She's Japser little sister." Edwards face changed, only slightly.

"Look I'm sorry again for running into you. It was an accident. I dont' just throw myself into random people." I said trying to make a peace offering. He still didnt' look happy. I held my hand out as a peace offering. Instead of taking it like I assumned, huffed and all but threw himself into his seat. The bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention.

Then it was lunch. And I wanted to vomit. A lot. Jasper, Emmett, and I were standing behind the curtain on the stage. We all gathered hands and started praying.

"Your gonna do great Bells. I promise. Love you!" Emmett said. He went to the front of the stage to watch the performance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know it is MANC tradtion that new students must perform on their first day. We have a very special young lady performing. She is extremely talented. Here is Bella Swan doing a duet with her brother Jasper Swan." The crowd applauded.

There were students everywhere. I noticed Emmett in the front row. He was sitting with Alice and Tanya, and that Edward guy. I suddently was attempted. I wanted to impress him. And I knew I could do it.

"Hey guys. My name is Bella Swan. I'll being singing a orginial song I told you so."

Aye Aye Aye  
Is it time, green light  
Egotistic, battle cry  
I was right, you was wrong  
Called you out, finished strong  
Whiskey sour lemondade, fences at my barricade  
I had heart, you had spades  
I could see the color in your face as it fades  
And that's how it is, ain't no riddle  
Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle  
I got a lot, you got a little  
Imma play war drums, you play the fiddle  
Play it real slow, lean on the bow  
Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

[Chorus]  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?  
Winnin' while they flubbin' it.  
I was right, you was wrong.  
Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.  
Was it so hard to believe?  
I can make it being me?  
Drank too, much Ouzo.  
My gosh, you know.  
People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.  
Push em out the way, ice latte, tall.  
I don't really care, I'm already there.  
Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.  
I'm on the top, you on the flop.  
Going so long and I'm never gonna stop.  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

[Chorus]  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

La la la look at me now, 15 rounds.  
Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.  
Next time you wanna talk trash, Imma put it on blast  
You can get it if you ask for it  
Put it onna middle finger o'da fat lady singin out  
Shatter up ya glass house.  
(Oops) Neehow.  
Meanwhile, I smile.  
Then I go, animal style.

I be rackin' up another million  
Makin' me another killin'  
Superwoman on the top dollar billin'  
Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings  
Tell me what you really think about it  
Kiddin', I don't even care.  
Nobody listen to a fools gold coated hater  
Be a baller not a traiter please

Hand me on my knees.  
Talk to you later  
Na-na-na-na  
Whoop, there it goes  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul!

[Chorus]  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

When we finished the crowed erupted with cheers. I looked at Emmetts smiling face, then to Alice and Tanya, and at last Edwards. He was smiling. I smiled back. Looking at my new friends and Emmett, I knew this was going to be a good year. 'Cause I was gonna make it a good year.

All rights to the song go to Karmin. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
